Mystery girl
by Missmarybeth
Summary: The Pevensie's meet the only human to ever have live in Narnia, and from there on nothing will be the same. She's cold, dangerous, yet surprisingly loving. She's prepared to risk her life for a boy she barely know, but is it all just part of Aslan's plan? Set at the beginning of the lion, the witch and the wardrobe. PeterxOC [ON HOLD DUE TO PERSONAL REASONS]
1. The meeting

**okay so this is the first chapter. It starts when the four first come into Narnia and find mr Tumnus is missing. Enjoy :)**

* * *

*peters POV*

"Mr Tumnus has been arrested under the order of the queen of Narnia. Charged with high treason against the queen of Narnia for fraternising with humans." I read the letter that had been attached to the post in the fawns trashed house. Nothing had been left untouched, all of his pictures and china had been smashed. Lucy was almost in tears, and I pulled her into my arms. I dint want her to see this, no child should, but there was no turning back now. Susan gave me an I told you so look, which I instantly frowned at. I felt bad enough already, I didn't need Susan making it worse

"We should really go now." Susan said, and I could hear the worry in her voice, and I knew she was probably right, but this was a magical kingdom in he back of a wardrobe! We would be crazy to leave! Lucy pulled out of my arms and stared at Susan in disbelief. Sometimes I found it hard to believe she was a little girl, the way she faced of to Susan sometimes. Then again, she wasn't a little girl really. She was growing up, and soon she wouldn't need. E to protect her. The thought sent a shiver down my spine, but I tried to shake it off, knowing Lucy would always need me.

"What about Mr Tumnus!" She cried, and Susan threw up her arms in frustration. Susan was a logical person, being here defied every belief she had. She wasn't being a kill joy for no reason, in fact, she wasn't trying to be a kill joy at all. She was way out of her comfort zone here, beyond sanity. Let's face it, this place existing one second, then not the next was crazy. Only yesterday there was nothing at the back of this wardrobe, now there was a whole different universe.

"He was arrested just for being with a human, there's nothing we can do." Her voice cracked a little with fear as she looked at the smashed apartment. Maybe Susan was right, maybe we were way in over our head. Maybe we should go home. After all, if talking to a human meant imprisonment, imagine what would happen to an actual human. I wonder why humans are hated here, why are they illegal? Then, with a shudder, I realises it might be because there are no other humans, and whatever, or whoever lived there didn't want us here. Maybe we really should go.

"You don't get it, do you. I'm that human. She must have found out." Her eyes started to water, and at that Edmund looked up, staring at the letter with new insight. I pulled Lucy to me again, trying to stop her from crying. I observed Edmund, who was acting very strange. I had not asked why he had lied about coming to Narnia, but now I was starting to wonder. Why would he lie? Because he thought we would laugh at him? Or think he was crazy? I wonder what he did when he first came here. He had never answered Lucy's question, when she had asked him why he was there. It doesn't matter, I think to myself, pushing the idea away as Lucy begins to sob a little.

"We'll think of something." I tried to reason, and Lucy looks gladly up at me, with those wide, imaginative eyes of hers. Susan looked like she was about to object her face going red with anger at being ignored, when Edmund looked up, dropping whatever he had been holding in his hands. He looked both confused and a little worried, a mixture I didn't quite understand.

"Why? He's a criminal." He said, his face screwed up as if he'd smelt something bad, and Lucy looked at him, horrified. Whoever this Mr. Tumnus was, he had made quite the impression on Lucy. I had never seen her so angry and upset. Edmund shrugged, going around the house, picking up different things, before putting them down, bored with them already. I was about to tell him to keep his mouth shut, to not upset Lucy more than she already was, when we heard a bird singing, and someone trying to get our attention. Susan looked up in confusion, her brow furrowing as she thought about what she'd heard. It had almost sounded like the bird and the psst were the same.

"Did that bird just... Psst me?" She asked, a note of incredulous ness in her voice, and if we weren't here, in this magical land, I would have told her to stop being so daft. Maybe even teased her about it. But we were here, and anything was possible. We walked out side, looking for the bird, and the psst came again and again, accompanied by rustling footsteps that echoed off of the rocks, making them sound like they were all around us. We looked among the tree tops, searching for the mystery bird, jumping when the bird finally flew away, but the footsteps kept coming. I pushed Susan and Lucy behind me, knowing I had to protect them at whatever cost, and I felt Susan's hand on my shoulder, comforting me. Edmund was by my side, looking warily at the forest, yet there was something eager about his expression. What if it was the secret police? What if they had come back, and now they were going to kill us? Suddenly a brown beaver jumped out of the undergrowth, moving forward slowly, looking at us as it moved gingerly towards us.

"It's a beaver!" Lucy said, looking in awe at the cute beaver, and I rolled my eyes. What is it about animals that always make girls swoon? I bent down holding out my hand for the beaver to sniff, trying to encourage it forward so that Lucy could get a better look. I knew how much she adored cute animals.

"Here boy. Here boy." I tried to encourage the beaver forward slowly, making no sudden movements, and it looked at me like I was a complete idiot. I had never seen such an expression on an animal before, like it actually understood what I was doing, and completely disapproved. It looked from my hand to my face, before rising back on it's hind legs, staring at me.

"I ain't gunna sniff it if that's what you want." I jumped back, completely amazed that this beaver could talk. Well, I can't say I was expecting that. What type of animal talks? Even for a magical kingdom, this was a surprise. Okay, not really that much of a surprise, I mean we are in the back of a wardrobe, Lucy giggled, and the beaver looked at her as if recognising her face. Maybe he was a friend of Mr. Tumnus, and had come to tell us what happened.

"Lucy." He said, and Lucy looked shocked that he knew her name, and it was clear the two had never met before. She moved forward without hesitance, and I could help but think that she was handling this all very well. She bent down to look at what the beaver held in his hands, turning it over in her own hands, recognising it. It was a white hanky chief, one that mum had given her before we were evacuated. It was hers. How had the beaver got it? Did he steal it? Had she dropped it? How did he know it was hers? So many questions span inside my head, overwhelming me, and I almost felt dizzy.

"I gave this to Mr Tumnus." She said, taking the hanky from the beaver, looking at it intensely. She held it to her chest, as if it were her bestfriend, before looking down at the beaver once more, her eyes a little narrowed. "How did you get this?" She asked.

"He got it to me just before they took him." The beaver said gravely, and I can tell this isn't good. Lucy doesn't seem to grasp onto the fact that the people who took him intend to punish him, and I don't want her to know, I don't want her innocence to be spoiled. I reach forward, putting a hand on her shoulder, and she looks back at me in confusion, before turning to the beaver.

"Is he alright?" She asks, and the beaver looks around hesitantly, before moving a step towards the tree line. She shouldn't know about what happened, she's just a girl, I think to myself, but I can't do anything to stop it now. I can sense something more difficult is happening here, something we are involved in somehow, and I feel we are already in too deep to back out.

"Further in." He whispers, and I take a step forward, wanting to find out more about this wonderful yet dark place, before Susan is screaming for me to drop to the ground, so loud I swear my ear drums burst. I fall to my knees, the snow soaking through my trousers, not knowing why I had to duck, but then I see the arrow that would have pierced my chest if I was standing, soaring through the air and embedding itself deep in the tree beside us. I look up, searching for the one who the blue tipped arrow belongs to. My heart hammers hard in my chest. Someone just tried to kill me! Who would do that? Instantly I think of the secret police, but I don't scramble to stand, worried the next time an arrow flies, I won't be able to duck fast enough. So I stay frozen on the ground, the snow slowly freezing my knees. The beaver looks to the arrow and smiles, and I want to shout at him, to demand why he is smiling when my life was just in danger.

"Sorry beaver. I didn't know they were with you." The voice was melodic, with the right amount of indifference and curiosity to make her sound deadly, but warm at the same time. I looked up at the girl, her brown wooden bow loaded with another blue tipped arrow, the string pulled taut to her lips. Her deep green eyes were narrowed slightly as she inspected us, her deep brown hair was curly and waist length, styled in a half up half down do. Her red dress billowed in the wind, her sleeves flapping against the bow, but any elegance the dress would have given her was taken away by the brown leather hunting vest tied tightly at the front, defining her full body.

"Natalya! You could have killed him!" The beaver warned, but he was smiling at her, like a father smiles at his daughter. She was beautiful, there was no denying that, and if she didn't look so deadly, her full lips not pulled into a knowing smile, her high cheek bones and defined features would have made me guess she was a princess. Her eyes were surrounded by thick black lashes, that caught stray snowflakes as she blinked. She held herself like a trained professional, and something about the way she looks, perched atop an unturned rock, her feet planted firmly into the snow covering it, makes me fear her, yet respect her. Never in my life had I met a girl like that.

"Sorry. How am I suppose to know who the queens spy's are, and who aren't." She slung her bow back over her shoulder, replacing the arrows in her quiver, and I spotted the long metal sword at her hip, glinting in the sun. She gestured for me to get up, and I stood confidently, meeting her eyes, though my heart was still struggling to calm itself back to normal. I wonder how she knows the beaver. She must know him well, I can tell that by the way he looks at her. Not the way in which Edmund looks at her, with such desire and awe I want to smack him for thinking of her that way, but in a way that conveys care. Like one has for their child. Yet clearly she is of no relation to him.

"Come on, we need to go." Beaver said, and I went to walk forward, when Susan grabbed me, nearly yanking my arm from it's socked as she turned me to face her. She was looking at me like I was crazy, her eyes wandering between the arrow and the girl every few second, and I can tell she's scared of the girl. What did beaver call her? Natasha? No, Natalya. That's it.

"Wait!" She hissed, and I turned to look at the incredulous Edmund, who clearly shares Susan's fear of the unknown, yet not of the girl. Oh no, he was not scared of her at all. He was way to comfortable with her, even though it could easily of been him she shot at. They were wary, they were scared of this place? Well, Susan was. Edmund... I'm not sure if he's scared of this place, of if he just doesn't want to go with the beavers. Maybe he wants to go somewhere else. Lucy looked worried, but for a totally different reason. She did not fear this place, she was completely at home here, among the snow and the talking animals. This was a paradise for her. She wanted to go with beaver now, because she knew that beaver knew what had happened to Mr. Tumnus, and she wanted to help him escape.

"How do we know we can trust them?" Edmund hissed, trying to keep his voice low, but Natalya laughed, clearly listening to our conversation. Why was Edmund worried about trust? The beavers knew Mr. Tumnus, and Lucy trusts him. Therefore if Lucy trusts the beavers, and because she's been her more than me, than any of us, she knows how this all works. I trust her judgement more than Edmunds.

"I can hear you." She said in a sort of sing song voice, but I just ignored her. How had she found us? Where had she come from? I had assumed there were no humans in Narnia, which is why they are hunted, but now I'm not too sure why. I can feel her eyes in the back of my head, watching us intently, and I can tell she's as wary as Susan. She doesn't trust us yet she trusts the beavers. This is all so confusing.

"The beaver said he knew the fawn." I said, and Susan's eyes went wide. Okay, I know what she's thinking. Animals should talk, it's impossible, but it seems nothing is impossible here. So we just have to get to grips with what is happening around us, and go along with what the beavers say. They seem trust worthy, the beavers seem like nice people. It's just her, Natalya, that makes me a little wary. Beautiful people always do have the most secrets, after all. What if she was working for the queen? No, she didn't seem to like the queen. The way she talked about the 'queens spy's' made me think it was more likely she hated the queen.

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything." Susan cried, and Natalya jumped down from the rock she had been standing on, clearly bored with our little family dispute. I watched her as she walked slowly towards us, dragging the point of her bow across the floor, leaving a line behind her. She seemed to be examining us ass he walked over to the tree, pulling her arrow from it easily, before stuffing it back into her quiver.

"Look, you can have your family drama another time. Right now, we have to go." She said, walking over to Lucy, drawing something out of her leather skin. Susan grabbed Lucy and yanked her towards her, scared Natalya was going to hurt her. Natalya looked at her in frustration, clearly not in the mood for this whole ordeal. Susan saw that what was in Natalya's hand was not a dagger or a sword, not a weapon to cause any harm to Lucy, but a woven red blanket, that she draped around the shivering Lucy's shoulders, before standing up straight, looking Susan coldly in the eyes. This act of kindness instantly makes me warm to her, because she was doing what I always wanted to do. Protect and look after my family. She looked up at me, walking slowly towards the tree line, her face cold once more.

"Come on." She walked into the woods, and we followed her, not daring to question the strange mysterious girl who had tried to kill me, yet was probably saving our lives.

* * *

**so did you enjoy your first meeting with Natalya? I've tried to make her true to the whole Narnian upbringing thing. In further chapters there will be alternating POVs, so hope you enjoyed it xx**


	2. The beavers

**okay I will vary the POVs from now on, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

*Natalya's POV*

I had no idea they were the four, the four from the prophecy. They didn't look anything special when I saw them, in fact they had actually looked like those who worked for the queen, in big fur coats, looking sneaky as they ran from inside of Mr. Tumnus' house. I had thought they were scavenging for good to bring to the queen, and instinct had taken over. By the time I saw the little girl and Beaver, it was too late. If I'd have known, I wouldn't have shot at them. Honestly, I'm not that cruel.

We walked now towards the beavers dam, across the high rock ledges, ice making our footing unstable. They all just stared at me, none stop, like I was some sort of mythical creature. Opposed to beaver, who actually was a mythical creature. A talking one at that. I was the only human to ever live in Narnia. After my parents were killed by the white witch, I had gone into hiding, taken in by various Narnian's, learning to fight and to kill. It had been a rough five year, but now things were looking up. I looked at the blond one, the handsome one, who I had shot at. I really did feel bad about that, but I wasn't about to make myself look soft, so I didn't apologise.

"How are you here?" The blond one asked, as if he could hear my thoughts. Many had asked me this question, it was a mystery to me. How my parent had fallen into Narnia was unknown to me, I didn't even know there was a tangible way in or out of Narnia. I had never wanted to leave, so I had never tried.

"Yeah, I thought there were no humans in Narnia." Lucy said, and I smiled, feeling slightly superior. The sons of Adam, and the daughter of eve, the ones who were suppose to save Narnia, were asking me question? Never in my life had I thought this would happen. I had never doubted the prophecy, but I had never thought that the people in it would be so young. That the oldest would be 16, my age. I looked to Susan, and guessed she was 15, and Edmund must have been at least 12, so that would make Lucy about nine? I had been so absorbed by my guessing game that I hadn't realised I hadn't answered, and they were all looking at me expectantly.

"My parents stumbled into Narnia, much like you. The white witch found out and killed them. So here I am, the only human in Narnia." I smiled, bowing with a little flourish, before standing up straight, meeting their confused glances. Okay, maybe that was totally self absorbed of me, but some on! I'm this rare anomaly here. The only human to ever enter and live in Narnia, my parent had been there for 11 years untouched, yet I've been here for 16. That's got to count for something.

"Well, until now." I corrected, and the blond one looked a little baffled. Lucy almost fell over the rock we were climbing, and I caught her elbow, steadying her. She smiled, and I smiled back, helping her over the rocks. I never really had a family, and watching Peter taking Lucy's arm from mine, nodding a thank you before helping her walk, made me a little jealous. I was happy, sure. I had a massive family of Narnian's. But I didn't have a mother, or a father, or even siblings. I pushed my self pitying away as we came over the hill, and I saw the beavers dam, smoke rising from the chimney.

"So what's your names?" I asked, and Edmund looked too sharply around us. Before, he had looked at me with desire, saliva practically hanging out of my mouth, but now he looked at me like I knew too much, and that made me suspicious. There was something about him I didn't trust. The way his eyes skimmed the realms of the white witch too often, the way his eyes flicked around when someone mentions the witch, anything to do with that woman made him jump. Maybe he was just scared of her.

"I'm peter, this is Susan, Edmund and Lucy." Peter introduced us, and I nodded at Susan, who didn't seem very happy about all of this. She was wary, and she had a right to be. This wasn't a place to be overly trust I g, so I want offended that she didn't seem to like me. It was Lucy, the one with the wide eyes, with so much eagerness to know, so happy about this enchanted place, that made me happy to be with them. That made me want to protect them. Children always did bring out my better side, whether it was a bear cub or a baby bird, I loved them all.

"I'm Natalya." I introduced myself, but of course they already knew that. The beavers wife come out, arms crossed over her chest in anger, and I knew she was probably about to have a massive go at beaver for coming home late. Again. She spotted beaver, and threw her arms up, not quite seeing who he had brought with him.

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick, have you been out with badger again?" She asked, clearly annoyed and very frustrated. She had a right to be, beaver stayed out in the secret tunnels all night sometimes, playing cards with the various woodland creatures. As she saw us, she gasped, all her anger melting away, replaced by shock and disbelief. I didn't blame her for her obvious shock, no one had been entirely sure if the prophecy was true. All we had to go on were hopes and dreams.

"Those aren't badgers." She breathed, staring in awe as we came down the pathway. We walked into their garden, me standing confidently, because I had stood her so many times, them standing as if they didn't really belong. Mrs beaver looked between the four of them, barely looking at me, but I could hardly blame her. Why should she look at me when four children, the children of the prophecy, were standing right there in her front garden? She'd know me almost my whole life, so seeing me was no shock. 16 years is a long time for a beaver to live.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day." She said, completely bewildered. To be honest, even I doubted I'd live to see this day. The four looked at her in confusion, looking at each other, trying to figure out what she meant. Slowly, I started to realise that they didn't know they were part of a prophecy, they really hadn't meant to come here. How could they know? They lived in a world where magic and talking animals was just a figment of their imagination. I was about to open my mouth, to tell the beavers that maybe they had gotten the wrong people, but something made me stop short. Maybe it was the way Lucy was looking at the beavers as they argued jokingly, she looked mesmerised, fascinated with the talking animals. I realised with a jolt that she reminded me of myself in some ways, and I didn't want to ruin her love of this by accusing them all of fraud. Not that they had proclaimed to being anything but lost children anyway.

"Come inside." Mrs beaver smiled, and Lucy, Susan and Peter quickly ducked into the dam, eager to seek warmth and possibly food, while Edmund hung back, looking at the horizon, his eyes searching for something he possibly couldn't have know was there. Unless he'd been told where to look. The way he looked made a shiver run down my spine, and after spending so much time with animals, I knew to trust my instincts. I didn't want to trust this boy, and no amount of fascination from Lucy or kindness from Peter could change my mind.

"Enjoying the scenery?" I asked, my voice harsh, accusing, and he looked up at me, half surprised, half confused. He walked into the dam after a short hesitation, casting a final look at the horizon before ducking inside, and I followed, sinking into an alcove full of plush cushions, wanting to be separate from the four at the table. I pulled out my sword, sharpening it with a stone as they started to talk, busing myself with anything but the four of them, but keeping an ear on the conversation at the same time.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help mr Tumnus." Peter asked, and there was genuine worry in his voice. I knew he didn't want his sisters friend to get hurt, or her to get hurt for that matter, but the witch was a cruel woman, and it was unlikely we could do anything or help now. Beaver shook his head, confirming my assumptions, and Lucy seemed to sink down into her chair, clearly deflated.

"They took him to the witches house, and you know what they say. There's few that go through those gates that come out." Beaver looked to me when he said it, remembering my parents that fateful day, and I can feel Peters eyes on me curiously, trying to figure me out like I was a puzzle. I continue to sharpen my sword, taking no notice in their prying eyes, wishing beaver wouldn't have so obviously looked to me as mrs beaver hands them plates of fish and chips. I decline, my appetite completely gone after the mention of my parents. Even now, five years after their death, I still feel an ache I'm my stomach at the mention of them.

"There is hope." Mrs beaver said, trying to make sure the four weren't too scared by the fact they had sentenced an innocent fawn to death, before patting beaver on the back, his cue to chip in. He spits out his drink, and Susan flinches slightly, clearly not impressed by their lack of sanitation. What did she expect? They were animals, after all.

"There's more than hope. Aslan is on the move." At that, I still my rock, looking up from my sword at them. They weren't joking. No, they would never joke about Aslan. I looked into beavers eyes and he nodded, serious as he could be. This was our chance. This was our time.

"Whose Aslan?" Edmund asked, and I looked at him, my jaw practically dropping to the flaw at his complete stupidity. They can't be the people from the prophecy, no, if they were they would at least know who Aslan was. Wouldn't they? They just can't be the four. There must be a mistake. I look to beaver, who laughs, thinking it's a big joke, but I know too well that it's not. Then, he stops, realising Edmund wasn't joking, and looks at them with the same dumbfounded expression I wore.

"You don't know?" I whispered, and they turned to face me, completely confused. Peters eyes search mine, looking for information, but I keep my stare blank. Susan's brow is knitted together in thought, and I know she's desperately trying to figure out if she had heard that name before. But as soon as she leaned back in her chair, a defeated look on her face, I knew she had come out with nothing.

"Well we haven't been here very long." Peter said, and I know this is all getting on his nerves. I meet his eyes, half angry, half curious. He's a handsome boy, with golden hair and baby blue eyes. He looks strong, highly capable to fight, he would be the perfect prophecy guy, if he knew a thing about Narnia. I guess you'll just have to teach him, a part of my brain whispers, and I chew on the thought. I guess I could teach him. Teach them all. I smiled at the thought of playing the hero, before returning back to the conversation.

"He's the king of the whole woods. The real king of Narnia." I elaborated on beavers explanation, but they all just looked blankly at me. Just my luck, a bunch of kids that know nothing about Narnia, who are suppose to be our saviour. Calm down, I remind myself. I can teach them. I can train them. I can make them into the people in the prophecy. We don't have a big time frame, how long will it take? A week, two weeks? Too long, we don't have time. This would be so much easier if they already knew.

"He's been away." Mrs beaver said, and I got to my feet, helping her clean the kitchen. She smiled gratefully, taking her seat at the table as I finished the cleaning, scrubbing the food off of the plates almost mechanically. I'd done this many times before, at many different houses, paying them in chores and training, just so I had a place to stay. Most days, I just camped out in the woods, hunting and fighting. I'd killed many of the queens wolves, just to spite her, so she would know someone was against her. I would always leave my blue feathered arrow in the wolf, my trade mark, so that when I met her, she would know I was the one. It had been a long process, shooting enough wolves to make her realise it was the same person, not a one off. It was tiresome and had no immediate rewards, apart from the knowledge that one day, she'd look down my bow, the last few seconds of her life, and realise it was me. That I was the one who had rebelled against her all these years. I smiled wickedly, almost missing out on what beaver said next.

"Now he's just got back and he's waiting for you at the stone table!" Beaver said excitedly, and as soon as I heard the word stone table, my ears pricked. I had to go with them, I had to meet Aslan. I wanted to fight. I wanted to kill her, like she killed my parents. Even if it does mean working with these children. I need to stop thinking that, Peter looks as old as I am. I remind myself that I am a child too, because some times I forget. I'm not your typical 16 year old. Instead of playing with dolls or doing my makeup, I plot a major war and train to kill. Definitely not normal.

"For us?" Lucy asked innocently, and my heart ached for her. She was too innocent to lead a war. Too childlike to kill someone. How could a girl of her age be expected to save us? How could any of them commit to leading a war when they were just children? Confused. Lost children

"Your joking." Beaver sighed, and I could feel the frustration radiating from him from where I was perched, leaning with my hands braced against the sink behind my back, surveying the table as the events unfolded. There was a part of me that savoured the fact that I wasn't part of the conversation, but a bystander. Being a bystander meant I could judge the situation with a completely unbiased opinion, as a impartial third party. Yet that wasn't really true, because I was very emotionally invested in this whole case.

"They don't even know about the prophecy, Natalya." Beaver cried, and I sighed, looking at them with disdain. Why he felt the need to include me, when I was just enjoying judging them all so mercilessly was beyond me, but it was probably because I was the one they looked to for guidance in this sort of thing. I was the war expert. I was the one who killed the birds and brought food to so many tables. I was the one who actually did something. But right now, when the people who were suppose to be doing something actually weren't, I didn't feel like running sound picking up the lose ends and catering to the fours every need.

"Aslans return. Mr Tumnus arrest. It's because of you." Mrs beaver stated, and Susan looked very offended. I could see she was going to be a problem. Probably a big one. Too sensible, too attached to logic in a world inside a wardrobe. Logic dies here, all sense of reality dies here. She needs to let go of her knowledge and her theory's, and just go with what's happening here. She won't get far if she doesn't.

"Your blaming us?" Susan asked, her voice angry and confused. They all seemed confused. I too would be confused, if the positions were reversed. If I stumbled into their world and was expected to win their war, with no knowledge on weapons or army's or rules. Not even a knowledge of how it all started. I need to learn to be more sympathetic

"No, thanking you." Beaver said kindly, and Susan sat back, clearly embarked about jumping to the wrong conclusion. She seemed like a nice person, and I could get used to having her around. Maybe she would be useful. It would be nice to have a girl around here that's almost the same age as me. We could...talk? I don't know, maybe. But what about? I doubt she'd want to talk about hunting fish, and I doubt I'd want to talk about whatever she liked. Trying on dresses or whatever.

"There's a prophecy." Beaver started, recalling the ancient prophecy that Aslan himself had predicted. Long ago, after the white witch had cast Narnia into winter, he had predicted that two sons of Adam and two daughters of eve would help in the battle against the white witch, and return Narnia to its rightful glory. The words that I had known my whole life just seemed to flow out of my mouth, without any warning.

"When Adams flesh, and Adams bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne. The evil time will be over and done." I whispered, as if something had taken hold of my tongue, forcing it to spout the words I had been made to recite by my parents, but they all heard me. You could hear a pin drop in the room, even the beavers were silent as they observed me, clearly not expecting me to interrupt like that. Usually when things like this happen, like meetings of all the Narnian's or just basic conversations about the prophecy, I am quite. I speak when I am spoken to, contribute as much as I can, but I don't interrupt.. I shouldn't know that rhyme. But I do. I shouldn't be here. But I am. Narnia controls everyone's fate, and there's a reason my parents fell into this world. There's a reason I'm the one that survived. Aslan needs me. These four siblings need me.

"That doesn't rhyme." Susan spits, clearly flustered by the prophecy. Peter shushed her as he moved towards me, his eyes meeting mine with worry. My hands were clasped tightly together, a knife cutting into my hand, and a drop of blood slipped down my wrist. I wiped it on the dress, next to all the other blood stains, not all of them were mine.

"It's been long foretold-" mrs beaver started, but I tuned out as Peter moved to stand next to me, one ear on the conversation, but his attention was mostly on me. His eyes searched mine, and I hadn't realised mine were filling with misty tears, almost spilling over. I blinked them away, looking at him hardly. I didn't need his sympathy. I didn't need sympathy from anyone. If I wanted to, I could have killed them all. Not that I wanted to.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and I nodded sharply, moving away from him, back to my alcove, where I could close myself off, and sharpen my sword. Sometimes it's better to have weapons as friends. At least my weapons don't fail me. At least I can control my weapons. Friends are unreliable, I can never know what they are thinking.

"...and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs beaver finished, and they all stared at her in disbelief, her explanation striking home in them. It was a big responsibility.

"You think we are them? The two sons of Adam and daughters of eve?" Susan whispered, and I can see she is consumed by fear. I must admit, being so young, and being expected to fight in a war is daunting, but I guess I got over the initial fear quickly. War was the only thing I had been taught to have. War was the one thing that had been constant in my life. Its what I train for.

"You better be. Aslan's fitted out your army." Beaver said, and I looked at him curiously. It was no secret that Aslan was creating an army, but it wasn't their army. It was his. The army was Narnia's, not these children. How can they just walk in here and get everything? I feel jealously and anger rise inside me, and I don't fight to keep it down. Pushing my emotions only results in very bad things.

"Our army?" Lucy breathed, tasting the words. She never would have expected a world in the back of a wardrobe would be so ridden with injustice, pain and death. No one would. It sounds like a fairy tale at first. A magical land full of mystical creatures, all accessible to worthy children. A world where you can be a soldier, a king. Rule the kingdom. Yet it wasn't like that. It wasn't all candy canes and pretty dresses. It was cruel and dangerous. It was difficult to even stay alive with the witch hunting us at every hour of the day.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan pleaded, and I finally understood her fear. Her world was corrupted by war too. Maybe I was wrong to judge her. Maybe she's me, just me if I had grown up at home. That's a scary thought. Would I be like her if I lived there, and would she be like me if she lived here? Maybe we are more alike than I thought.

"I think you've made a mistake. We aren't hero's!" Peter exclaimed, and I laughed to myself. Not now, but you will be, I thought to myself. Susan pushed herself away from the table, and Peter and Lucy did the same. I got to my feet, not prepared to let them go. We needed them, we needed them to restore Narnia. They needed to help fix my home.

"Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go." Peter turned, but I blocked his way, my expression hard. I wasn't going to let him go.

"You can't leave." I growled, and he looked taken aback, frowning at me. Lucy hadn't moved, she still looked at them like they were committing a crime.

"She's right. We have to help mr Tumnus." She pleaded, little tears flooding her childlike eyes.

"Its out of our hands. I'm sorry, it's time the four of us got home." He tried to move past, but I pulled out my bow, blocking his exit. He raised his eyebrows in frustration,mouth didn't try and move past again.

"Your being cowards." I shouted, anger boiling in my veins, letting the jealousy and the anger flow out of my body. They couldn't go! We needed them. Susan was about to kick up a fuss when Peter looked around, distracted, grabbing Susan's arm.

"Ed. Where's ed!" They started to search, and I went out of the dam, looking outside, just in case he had wanted fresh air. As I had feared, he was a traitor. His footsteps led towards the witches castle. I knew there was something I didn't like. I knew he was a traitor.

"I'm going to kill him." Peter threatened, and I loaded my bow, in case a wolf was patrolling near by. They usually patrolled around now, and if they saw us, we would be killed on site.

"Up here. Now." I ordered, and they came charging up. I pointed to the footsteps, and Peter looked at me in confusion.

"He's gone to the witch."

* * *

**I'm so sorry this was so massively long, but I hope you liked it. Later on in the fanfic you will get to know her a bit better xx**


	3. Escape

**such a long update wait but I think it was worth it. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

We ran as fast as we could, jumping over logs and trudging through the snow, following Edmunds footsteps. I knew he was trouble! I knew it! Now look what was happening. We were all going to get killed for this stupid boy. We reached the bridge, covered in ice, leading to the white witches grand ice castle. Pillars and columns of ice held up the multiple floors, and I couldn't help being impressed by this beautiful, magnificent castle. We see Edmund crossing the bridge, and Peter tries to run forward after him.

"Edmund!" He cried, and I dropped my bow, running forward and grabbing him. I hauled him away from the bridge, but he struggled. I pulled him back towards his sisters with all the strength I could muster, hauling his body against mine, trying to restrain him.

"They'll hear you. Then we'll all be dead!" I hissed into his ear. He tried to wriggle out of my grasp, grunting with exertion, but I could feel the fight draining from him slowly. He leaned against me, staring at Edmund as he walked towards the door.

"Let go of me!" He almost screamed, clearly not fighting anymore, and I pushed him towards his sisters, not wanting to hurt him. I couldn't hurt him. He was only trying to protect his family, I had seen it outside Mr Tumnus wrecked home, when I put the blanket around Lucy's shoulders. He'd been grateful, and anyone who cared that much about his family didn't deserve to be hurt for trying to protect them.

"Don't you see? Your playing into her hands." I looked at them, but they didn't seem to understand. I didn't understand either. How had she got to Edmund so fast? How had he known where to go?

"We can't just let him go." Susan contributed, her breath visible in the air.

"He's our brother!" Lucy cried, and seeing her this messed up made me almost let peter get past. I knew what it was like, having your family taken away by the white witch, but I couldn't let them all die. Not when so much was riding on this.

"He's the bait." I growled, no emotion in my voice. "She wants all four of you."

"Why?" Peter asked, and Susan started to breath heavily, obviously working her way into a fit.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true." Beaver explained, but that explanation wasn't harsh enough for me, wouldn't discourage them. They didn't understand what the prophecy meant, and didn't care about it. It wouldn't have discouraged me either, if I would have had the opportunity to go after my family I wouldn't that've cared about some stupid prophecy.

"To kill you. He made his choice, now you don't have one." I said grimly, and Susan exploded.

"This is all your fault!" At first I thought she was talking to me, and I was ready to jump at her, to teach her a lesson, but them I realised she was looking at Peter. I watched as the castle door closed, and Edmund turned his back on his family. How could he do that? After all I've seen of the family, I couldn't understand why Edmund would leave the,. Sure, Susan was a little emotional and Peter could be bossy, but they loved him.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" He shouted, and I looked at the castle worriedly, knowing if they shouted any louder the whole of her army would descend on us. Then, we would all be dead.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have listened to me in the first place." She screamed, and that did it. I leapt at her, pinning her to the ground, my dagger at her throat, my fist in her mouth, muffling her scream. I'd had enough of this, all of this. She was being irrational.

"Shut up! Shut up now. This isn't going to help Edmund. If they hear you, they'll kill you." I whispered, my voice full of malice. She looked up in fear at me, her breathing coming fast, and finally she stopped fighting, going limp. I got off of her, dusting down my clothes.

"Only Aslan can help your brother now." Beaver said, and peters jaw set as he stared at the castle, longing to save his brother. My heart ached for him, for all of them, but I tried to ignore the pain in my chest.

"Then take us to him."

We arrived back at the beavers house, and I could hear the wolves fast approaching. I shouldered open the dam door, and everyone filed in. Mrs beaver started packing, but I rushed to the secret passage, opening it easily as the wolves tore apart the house, and I could hear their claws scratching at the wood. I saw a muzzle and a set of gleaming white teeth, and started to freak out. I grabbed a torch, lighting it on a stone, before grabbing onto Lucy and shoving her half way into the passage. I don't know why, but I felt the need to protect this little girl. I had never had a sister of my own, and it felt nice to watch over someone else's for a while. The beavers ran in, then Susan, and finally Peter. He looked at me with an expression I didn't recognise, but there was no time to analyse him as the walls started to fall apart. I jumped into the passage way, lit another torch, and started to run.

I passed the torch to Peter, drawing out my bow, loading it as I heard the wolves searching the house. No one talked for fear they would hear us, but when Lucy fell, we heard the wolves jump down into the tunnel, the click of claws on the floor. They weren't going to stop until we were dead.

"Run." Beaver whispers, and I don't have to be told twice. I run, and keep bumping into peters back, who refuses to run any faster for fear they leave Lucy behind. I'm about to shoot him for being so slow when we reach a dead end. I turn, searching the darkness, my bow poised as beaver digs through the exit, blocked with old stones and leaves. Finally, when I start to sweat because I can hear the wolves so clearly, Peter grabs onto my arms and pulls me from the tunnel.

I run into the night air, and as Peter and beaver block the exit with a barrel, I see the tiny frozen animals stood beside the exit. I look away, knowing every single person there. I feel anger and sadness, but I don't show it, afraid they will think I'm weak. At any second,those wolves will jump through the barrel and devour us. Lucy strokes the animals frozen flesh, staring at it in disgust.

"What happened here?" Susan asks, picking up a frozen mouse and inspecting it. Before I can lie, before I can make up a story less grim, a fox jumps down from a rock, sauntering towards us.

"This is what happens to traitors." The fox said, and beaver jumps at him, only stopped by mrs beaver. "Relax, I'm a good guy." The fox said, looking at my loaded bow, raising his eyebrows.

"Funny. You look so much like a bad guy." I observed, and he looked to the tunnel as the barking gets louder. They are coming, and we have to run. They are faster than us, stronger than us, and my weapons will only hold them back for so long. I look for somewhere to run, but it's no use. There's nowhere we can run where the wolves can't follow.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. Right now we have to move." He said, looking up the tallest tree near by. I nod to Peter, who instantly climbs up the tree, lifting Lucy carefully into the highest of branches. He then helps up Susan, the beavers, then looks at me, as I still have my bow poised and aimed at the barrel.

"Natalya. Now." He hissed, offering me his hand. I hesitate, wanting to kill more of her troops, but then realise I would be outnumbered, that it would be a suicide mission. I grab his hand, and he pulls me into the tree, almost into his arms. I position myself on the branch next to him and watch as the fox starts to get rid of our tracks, sweeping his tail over our footsteps to make them disappear. The wolves burst through the barrel, sniffing around the ground, confronting the fox, circling him dangerously. I hold my breath, knowing that if one of them looks up, it'll all be over.

"We're looking for humans." The head wolf barks, and I quickly load my bow, just in case. Peter watches me carefully, and suddenly I feel his hand at my waist. I frown at him, not in the mood for whatever he's doing, then realise he's sliding my dagger out of its holster, preparing to fight. I feel my cheeks flush red in embarrassment, before I turn back to the conversation. The fox tried to act coy, shrugging the information off.

"Humans in Narnia? Now that is a piece of valuable information." The fox said with a little smirk, and I know it's because he knows me. He knows how long I've lived here. Another wolf attacks, taking the wolfs fragile body in his mouth. The fox whimpers, and Peter covers Lucy's mouth, shielding her face against his coat. I've never had family. I've never experienced love like that. I stopped staring, trying not to be jealous of Lucy, watching the wolves again.

"Your reward is your life. Where are the fugitives?" The fox whines again, looking slightly at us, and for a terrible second I think he's going to rat us out. I pull the bow string back further, ready to leap from the tree, when the fox gestures with his muzzle north.

"North, they went north." They drop him, and start to run north, sniffing the ground. I jump down, and so does mrs beaver. The fox is breathing, and I drop to my knees beside him, lifting his head, hoping he's okay. He saved our lives. He didn't have to, but he did.

"Thank you." I whispered, before turning him over to mrs beavers capable hands. I joined Peter, who was searching for fire wood. I didn't attempt to make conversation with him as we searched for dry wood. I heard the fox whining as Lucy helped mrs beaver to get snow to numb the pain. They both set about healing him, and I couldn't bare to watch. So many Narnian's I had known have been attacked by wolves, I can't see another one die.

"This must be hard for you." Peter said suddenly, but I don't look up from my pile of wood. He has no idea. Yet, remembering what Susan said, about war back home, maybe he did understand. Again, I felt his hand at my waist, sliding the knife back into its rightful place, but his hand lingers longer this time, as if he's more confident to touch me. I look up at him through my eyelashes, before going back to collecting fire wood.

"This war is... Difficult. Innocent people die, for no reason but the fact they support Aslan. It's... Terrible." I said, no other words coming to mind. Peter removed his hand, dusting off the snow from the wood, and I walk back to the beavers, making a place for the fire to go, clearing the snow. I light the wood with my sword sharpening stone, and pile the fire high enough to last the night.

We all sit around the fire as mrs beaver heals the fox, watching him carefully as he explained what happened with the frozen animals. They were trying to help Mr. Tumnus, but the witch had gotten there and found them trying to help. She'd frozen them instantly. Finally, the fox got to his feet, looking around at the group. I would always owe him. He saved our lives. That's a debt I'll never be able to repay.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid I must leave." He said, and I wondered why he had to leave. Did he have a family? Children?

"Your leaving?" Lucy asked in that little girl voice of hers that could make anyone do anything.

"I must. Aslan himself asked me to rally the troops." He said, and I gasped without meaning to. It didn't matter, because the beavers were practically dying of excitement next to me.

"You've seen Aslan? What's he like?" They were the questions I wanted to ask, but beaver got there first. Fox seemed to go starry eyed as he recalled how Aslan looked, and I knew even before he spoke that Aslan was something to be cherished.

"Like everything we've imagined." He looked directly at me when he said this, before turning to Peter. "You'll be glad to have him at your side in the battle against the witch." Fox said, and Peter looked uncomfortably away from fox. They still didn't want to fight? But... Why? They saw how life here was now, they saw why we needed a war. Surely they want to help.

"We don't intend to fight." Susan said blankly, and fox looked dumbfounded.

"The prophecy... Surely king Peter?" He looked hopefully at Peter, who shook his head,

"We just want our brother back." Well maybe that's what we are fighting in this war for. To save others like their brother, who were victims of the queen, tricked into trusting her. The fox hung his head for a second, before looking up cheerily again.

"Well, I must rally the troops. Good bye, good friends." He bowed, before scampering off. Susan scoffed, muttering something about how us people couldn't expect them to fight our battles. She really was starting to get on my nerves. I balled my fists into the snow to prevent me from jumping on her again. Peter saw, and shushed Susan, before moving towards me. I looked away, not wanting to have to make friends with them. We could all die, and I didn't want to have to grieve anymore.

"I'm sorry, about my sister. She... She doesn't get it." He tried to apologise for her, and I nodded, fiddling with my sword sharpening stone. I picked up a spare piece of wood, carving into it to keep myself busy. Peter moved closer, until his shoulder was pressed against mine, trying to see what I was doing. I sighed, knowing he was only trying to be nice to me. I looked back up at him, and he smiled, taking the wood from me, carving into it like I had, just with a less experienced hand.

"It's fine." I replied, watching as his hands moved swiftly over the wood, like he was an expert. I was entranced by his movements, losing all awareness of my surroundings, until suddenly he stopped, showing me his finished work. It was a little bird, simple, not really very hard to do. But it was beautiful all the same. He handed it to me, and I twisted it over in my hands, inspecting it closely. I looked up at him, and he smiled, putting the knife back on my lap. It was then that I realised we were the only two still awake. Lucy was curled up with the beavers, while Susan slept among hers and peters coat. He must be frozen. As if to prove my point, he shivered, teeth chattering loudly. I reached into my bag, drawing out the blanket I had given to Lucy before, handing it to him. He looked at it in surprise, before shaking his head.

"No, I'm fine. You have it." He tried, but I dropped the blanket on his lap, not caring about the cold. He wasn't used to it, and I was. He needed it more than I did.

"Take it. I'm not cold." I told him, tucking the carving into my bag before moving to turn away. He caught my wrist, stopping me, and I looked warily at him. He smiled gratefully, blushing slightly.

"Thank you. For everything." He said, before letting me go, moving to lay down beside Lucy, wrapping the blanket around him firmly, making sure to shield Lucy from the wind. He was so caring, sacrificing his coat for Susan, protecting Lucy. I couldn't help but smile as I leaned back against the pile of logs, knowing someone should keep watch. I loaded my bow, before settling back comfortably, watching the flames dance, watching them struggle against the wind. It was going to be a long, sleepless night.

* * *

**okay I know it has been missing the element of romance but I don't wanna rush it! It is going to happen, just not for a chapter or two. Hope you liked it xx**


End file.
